


New Fangled Parents

by angrytrollnoises



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Kitten, Larisher, Larrisher, M/M, Salarry, Sallarry, it hasn’t quite gotten gay yet, these fool still have my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytrollnoises/pseuds/angrytrollnoises
Summary: Sal finds a kitten in the snow and now him and Larry will take care of it over the winter break.





	New Fangled Parents

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not even close to done yet idk if it’s gonna be a one shot I’m rlly lazy

School was over for winter break, excruciatingly cold outside as Sal walked home alone. Larry had stayed back at his apartment today, having come down with a fever and Sal was going to check on him. The sky was overcast, not a peek of the sky visible as light snow came down every-so-often. Every time Sal stepped, snow crunched beneath his feet and made his converse that more wet.

As he was just about to turn onto the driveway he heard a sound in the snow. He turned his head, his eyes wide behind his prosthetic as he tried to see what was laying in the dense white powder. It looked like nothing he’d ever seen before, then he realized. 

It was a kitten.

He quickly moved over to it, the snow even thicker off the sidewalk and he almost fell in. As he got closer he could hear its cries easier, and made out more of its kitten-like shape. It was super small but, it had its eyes open, so it must be a little older. He reached down, picking it up as carefully as his cold, shaky hands would allow.

He walked up the driveway to the apartments, stepping inside and the sudden rush of warmth made him shiver within itself. He hoped it made the kitten somewhat warmer too. He removed his earmuffs, slinking over to the elevator and slid inside. He fumbled with his gloves, trying to grasp his keycard and slip it into the slot. He hoped Larry would be okay with Sal bringing the little creature into his apartment. Once the elevator was in the basement, the doors opened with a ‘ping’ and Sal took another step out with a protest from his frozen body.

Sal padded up to Larry’s apartment, giving a soft knock before stepping inside. He guessed Lisa wasn’t home because all the lights in the main rooms were off. He gave a light hum before walking up to Larry’s door, decorated with a ‘KEEP OUT’ sign. Before Sal could even knock though a voice came from the other side.

“Mom?” Came Larry’s low, wheezy voice. Sal gave a laugh before speaking.

“Yes, it is me, Lisa Johnson, you’re mother.” Sal chirped, teasingly; pitching up his voice to make him sound like a girl. Though it just came out squeaky and stupid. He heard Larry hoarsely laugh on the other end and he wondered what he looked like, laughing with his face all red from fever. He opened the door, the sight of the familiar room easily warming him. He looked to Larry who was at his easel, he guessed he felt better or didn’t care how sick he was. 

He quickly shuffled over, then spoke up, “Larry, look.” He muttered, uncurling the kitten from where he was against Sal’s stomach. Larry looked over, his brown eyes going a bit wide at the sight.

“Is that even an animal?” Larry questioned, his face screwing up in a look of confusion.

“It’s a kitten, dude. I found it... It would have died in the snow.” Sal’s tone was sorrowful, he felt badly for this kitten. It had been stripped from its family and left to die out in the snow. He let out a sigh, reaching with the hand that wasn’t holding the kitten to pet its ears. It let out a squeal in protest.

“What’re you gonna’ do? Take it home?” The brunette then followed up, his eyebrow cocked and his head tilted. Sal stood still a moment, not even thinking over all this before bringing it in.

“I can’t, Gizmo hates other cats.” He then stated matter-of-factly, before falling silent as he thought it over another minute. “It’ll have to stay here.” Larry’s next face was a mix of surprise and worry.

“Here?”

“Yeah, here!” Sal retorted before stepping away from Larry and his easel, he found an empty place on the floor and slipped his jacket off. Now just in his regular red jeans and black sweater, he made a bed out of his folded up jacket on the ground. “I’ll have to get a laundry basket and blanket, and make a bed.” He breathed, standing up from his crouched position. 

Larry had stood by then, lingering behind Sal as he looked at the tiny bundle of fur. Sal glanced over the taller boy’s face, wondering if he was going to protest again.

“Alright, I’ll take care of the little dude.” Larry’s expression instantly changed, moving past Sal to kneel beside it. Sal watched him, a smile forming behind his prosthetic and his face grew quite warm. He shook it off, not wanting to think anything of it.

“It’s winter break. Want me to stay over while it’s here? I don’t have anything to do anyway, and I’m sure dad won’t mind.” Sal fidgeted with his shirt sleeve as he waited for Larry to answer, obviously hoping he’d say yes. Larry then stood, turning to Sal with a big, gap toothed smile.

“Fuck yeah, man. I was gonna’ ask you anyway.” His hands were on his hips as he spoke, always so confident with his stance and words. Sal wished he was the same. A smile came across Sal’s scarred lips again and he gave a curt nod.

“Okay, I’m going to get my stuff and tell my dad.” He announced before spinning on his heels to leave. Larry gave a nod that Sal didn’t see as he left. The trek up to his apartment was uneventful, and gathering his things wasn’t much different. He put all his clothes and stuff into the laundry basket he was bringing for the kitten. Once he was out of his room, he headed to the kitchen to get some of Gizmo’s wet cat food; he hoped the kitten would be old enough to eat it. Then he realized: were they going to name it? He didn’t want to call it ‘the kitten’ forever. He’d have to ask Larry about it.

Once all was packed into the laundry bin, he moved to his Dad’s room, giving a knock to the door. The answer was quick and sweet, “Come in.” At that Sal opened the door, peaking in to see Henry’s back to him.

“Uh, hey dad. I’m gonna’ be down at Larry’s for... awhile.” He stated, knowing his dad probably wasn’t going to mind. He loved his dad a lot but, he could be pretty deadpan. Henry nodded, turning to give his son a smile.

“Alright, kiddo’. Don’t get into trouble and listen to Lisa.” 

Sal nodded, giving a smile behind his prosthetic. “Okay, dad. Love you.” He then shut the door, and grabbed his laundry basket before heading out of the apartment. The trek back was exactly the same as the way there: uneventful. He let himself back into Larry’s apartment, knocking on his bedroom door and came in at the sound of Larry’s voice. The older boy was sitting beside the kitten, petting its back as it hobbled around the jacket and let out little meows.

“Hey, Larry Face.” He greeted, setting the laundry basket down beside him. He stood over Larry, watching the tiny thing and set a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Hey, Sally Face. I wanna’ name it Bear.” The brunette suddenly announced and Sal stopped a moment. The name was cute, plus it was like the nickname his mom called him: Larbear.

“Bear, I like it.” He agreed, moving to sit on his knees as he took out his clothes in a folded pile and then situated the blanket in the bottom of the basket. “He seems to be doing better.” Sally piped up and Larry gave a nod. Once he was finished he carefully picked up the baby cat, holding it in front of him. The little thing was brown, with dark brown stripes and it was seriously fluffy; it whined at Sal holding him and he put it into the basket.

“It’s a boy, a little dude.” Larry chuckled, standing up and Sal did the same. Sal looked over to his friend, a smile forming on his face. He sighed as he moved


End file.
